Sonadow ABC's
by InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere
Summary: Sonadow one-shots requested by you and based on the letters of the alphabet. Read chapter one for request rules! NOW PLAYING: H is for Heat: Sonic is on heat, and it's not fun. But his need grows a lot stronger near Shadow, and he might not be able to hold it in anymore.
1. A is for Adorable

Hey!** So, I'm at a mind blank for TSTNH so, while I deal with my writers block, I'll be doing these cute Sonadow shorts! :3 Now, the reason it's called 'Sonadow ABC's', is because the way it's working is the stories are based on the letters of the alphabet. Whoa, I haven't said 'alphabet' in a long time! xD Anyway, you will be sending in your requests for each letter, and I'll choose one I like best. Ready? This one is something I made up to get us started. The rules for the requests are below, but for now, read the story, and I'll see you at the bottom. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even understand why I have to do this, I mean you'd have to be a moron to think I owned Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**A is for Adorable: The adjective Shadow sometime's uses to describe Sonic.**

Shadow sat glumly with his arms firmly crossed around his chest. He was in the worst mood. Why, you may ask? Well... even Shadow doesn't have an answer for that, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, as some people think he does everyday.

Nothing can make his day happy. _Nothing._

"Hey, Shads!"

Well, except him.

"Faker," Shadow greeted, trying to stay in character as a smile was threatening it's way upon his features.

For some reason, there was something about the blue hedgehog that makes Shadow happy. He just didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his smile that seemed to light up the room. Or his fur that told the ocean, 'Hey! You see me? I'm blu-er than you'll ever be!' or his eyes that when he looks in them he see's them playing in a beautiful field full of grass the same colour. Or his flash of innocence that sometimes makes him more like nothing but a mere child, something Shadow will never look like...

Well, Shadow can say Sonic was adorable.

"You up for a race?" Shadow heard the angelic voice speak up.

And when he smiled, shut his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side, Shadow became frustratedly growling because he couldn't just jump on him and snuggle him all day.

The growl didn't go unnoticed by said hedgehog, however. "Geez, who crapped in your cornflakes?" Sonic chuckled.

"Fine, Faker; it's a race you want, it's a race you got!" The black hedgie said, getting up and dusting grass off of himself.

"Ready... Set... Gold!" Sonic announced. Shadow nearly fell over from noticing Sonic had not moved an inch because he hadn't said 'Go!'.

"Grr, Faker!" Shadow growled. Sonic chuckled. "Alright, this time I'll- GO!"

Sonic zipped off, leaving Shadow in the dust wondering what just happened, before realizing he had been tricked into giving the smaller one a head start.

Shadow sighed.

"Yep. Adorable."

**Aww, I thought that was pretty cute! :) Alright, now here are the request rules;**

**It has to be Sonadow.**

**The genre says 'Romance/Humor', but honestly, the request can be any genre! **

**The rating says T, but it's up to the reviewer - err, request-er - to decide whether it'll be lower or higher. But they'll probably be no lemon... I find it's awkward to write and easy to read.**

**Read the chapters closely so you don't accidentally review the same request that has been done.**

**It has to be something related to the letter of the alphabet.**

**It can be any length, but it has to be one part.**

**Anonymous reviews are aloud, but please don't leave your name as 'guest' so I can give you credit for your request! **

**Once we get to the letter Z, I'll be doing a different Sonadow collection and I'll let you request plots and if you want it a three-shot, two-shot, or one-shot. But you'll know more about that as we get more into the story.**

**And, that's all. Please send in your reviews and requests for letter B!**

**Bye, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (I've been reading and watching too much Hunger Games related things...)**


	2. B is for Baby

**Back! This one is requested by an anonymous reviewer called RALF. I have no idea what you meant by just 'b for baby' so I just guessed... hope that's alright with you. Thanks for requesting! :)**

**Lord Kelvin; it's not stealing people's ideas if they WANT me to do it, and if they're REQUESTING it. And do you see how many stories there are that revolve around requests? And you deciede to point out the rules on this one. Mmph. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, theybelong to SEGA, Sonic Team, and everyone else who helped out with the comics, tv shows, games, etc.**

**B is for Baby: Who knew a baby could be a match-maker?**

"WAAAAAAA!"

"Ugh! Shut the child UP!" Shadow roared, covering his sensitive ears.

"It's your turn to change her." Sonic replied, calmly.

You're probably wondering how these two got in this situation. Well...

_"Rrrring!"_

_"Unnf. Tails, get that!" The blue blur called to his brother, but he got no response._

_"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting; he's at some convention thingy." The hedgehog reminded himself._

_Getting out of bed and into the living room, he answered the phone yawning while answering: "Hello?"_

_The friendly voice of Vanilla the Rabbit came on the receiver, followed by wailing in the background. _

_"Hello, Sonic!" She greeted, and the hedgie could almost hear the smile on her face._

_Sonic smiled. "Hi, Vanilla! How are you? Did the birth go okay?" _

_"Haha, it sure was fine! Thank you! I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl! Her name is Caramel!" she exclaimed._

_Sonic smiled. "Cute! So, do you need something?" Sonic asked, looking at the time. It was nine o'clock AM. What could she want at this time?_

_"Oh, yeah! Sorry for bothering, but I was wondering if you could babysit Caramel while I bring poor Cream to the clinic? She's got a throat infection, and Amy's sick also, and the Chaotix are on an important case, so Vector can't do it, and you're a very trustworthy person."_

_Sonic pondered that for a moment. "Gosh, I don't know Vanilla... I'm not that good with kids..."_

_"Oh, she's a newborn, she sleeps all the time, she won't be a bother."_

_Sonic thought for a moment. Vanilla always did everything for him... he could return the favor._

_"Sure, I'll look after Caramel!" he agreed._

_"Oh, thank you so much! I'll be over in a few minutes."_

_While the hedgehog was reading the list Vanilla had dropped off, he was thinking twice on this... for a newborn baby who just 'sleeps all the time', this is a lot of stuff._

_XXX_

And of course, he ended up struggling with Caramel. He had nobody to call; and Shadow just happened to be passing by. Why Shadow agreed, the world may never know.

"Grr..." Shadow growled. "I'm not going anywhere near the rear-end of the child."

Sonic pouted. "But I changed her last time!"

"And you could change her again."

Sonic growled,but picked up the brown bunny and brought her to the bathroom.

"This is disgusting... stupid Shadow!" Sonic kept muttering under his breath while he changed the young baby.

"Fine. I changed her." Sonic announced when he walked in the room. Shadow was sprawled on the couch, with his legs resting on the coffee table and his arms draped over the back of the couch.

"But now you get to feed her." Sonic smirked when Caramel started wailing again.

Shadow sighed. "Fine..." he grumbled under his breath. He got up and took the newborn from Sonic's arms.

Sonic sighed and sat down, sprawled exhaustedly on the couch. Flipping through the channles on the TV, Sonic began to think.

_I'm kinda worried... why do I get excited and my heart starts beating faster by the minute just because I'm sitting in the same spot as Shadow?! I'm acting like a fangirl - err, fanboy -! Ooh, it smells like him..._

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when a yelp could be heard from the kitchen and a list following of angry cuss words and the laughing of a baby.

Sonic ran to the kitchen, and was soon laughing on the floor- literally - at the sight.

Shadow stood there with throw up all over his white chest fur with a dead-panned look on his face and Caramel giggling.

"Shut up, Faker!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic wiped a tear from his eye as his wracking body calmed down. "Hahaha- sorry, Shadow, it's just - you look - she just PUKED ON YOU! BAHAHAHAHA!"

...Then he lost it again, pissing off a very angry ebony hedgie.

Shadow then smirked. "Hey, Faker! You know what you need?" Sonic stopped laughing. "W-What?" Now he was nervous. He didn't like the smirk on Shadow's face...

"A biiiig hug!"

And much to Sonic's horror, his perfect blue fur was suddenly embraced with baby vomit, making Caramel laugh louder at the frightened look on his face.

"Eeeewww! Shadow, let me go! Ew ew ew ewewewew!" But Shadow just cuddled Sonic tighter. "Nooo! Shadow!" Sonic tried to wriggle out of the bigger one's grip, but to no avail. "You think it's funny _now, _Faker?" Sonic blushed as he felt Shadow's breath on his neck as his velvety voice was so close to a whisper - almost, _seductive - _as his black lips brushed on his sensitive, fuzzy blue ear.

"No! Please, let go!" Sonic wailed. Oh his poor fur!

Laughing, Shadow let go of the blue speedster and Sonic just stared down at himself in shock and disgust.

"...I'm going to take a shower." Sonic announced under his breath. Shadow and Caramel, who was now in Shadow's arms, laughed harder.

XXX

A few minutes later, Shadow was holding a sleeping Caramel in his arms while she ucked on a bottle nipple.

Shadow also begain to think.

_The look on Sonic's face was priceless! Wait... I never thought of him as his real name before... I really like it... Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. Sonic._

Shadow smiled, chanting the name a little bit in his head before he heard familiar giggling. He looked down at the now smiling newborn. Shadow sighed. "Okay, so maybe I like him-"

His voice was cut off when he heard an angelic voice. "Who likes who? I wanna know this stuff!"

So... Sonic was the nosy type, eh?

"None of your business, Faker." Shadow had to stop himself from saying Sonic. He liked his name so much! Sonic Sonic Sonic-

"Hmph. I see how it is. You don't trust me. Whatever." Sonic rolled his eyes with obviously fake hurt in his voice.

Caramel frowned. "Abaa!" she screeched, patting the seat _very _close to Shadow. Taking the hint that she wanted him so sit there, he uneasily sat down. Shadow and Sonic blushed.

_His leg is touching mine! Holycrapholycrapholycrap-_

they both unknowingly thought at the same time.

Caramel's frown deepened. She somehow managed to crawl behind Shadow and kneel behind the hedgehog duo.

They both gasped in shock when their quills were gently yanked to face each other and pushed to each other...

Making their lips meet.

They were shocked for a moment before realizng there were sparks flying. They both slowly closed their eyes as they melted into the kiss.

It started off sweet and gentle, then it turned more passionate, with Sonic's hands on the bigger one waist and Shadow's fingers tangled in the smaller one's quills.

Caramel smiled and crossed her little arms at her work. The hedgehogs parted for air and just rested their foreheads on each other, emerald staring deeply into blood-red.

"Wow... Kid's a matchmaker." Sonic commented, making Shadow chuckle.

Yep.

She sure was.

**Caramel's a smart baby! Haha, hoped you liked it, RALF! I didn't really wanna make them have their own baby, but this seemed to work out fine! Hoped you guys liked it, please send requests for C!**


	3. C is for Claustrophobia

**Hey! This is a request from LovesAnimations1998 via PM :D **

**And thanks to ShadeTH9 Scourge for clearing up the whole stealing people's ideas thing. Thank you ^.^**

**And thanks to LovesAnimations1998 for requesting!**

**DISCLAIMER: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA, SONIC TEAM, AND THE COMICS, GAMES, AND TV SHOWS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**C is for Claustrophobia: Water isn't the only thing our blue blur is afraid of...**

Not many knew this, but Sonic wasn't just afraid of water. People would look at the speedster and think he was invincible, unable to cower in fear.

Wrong.

And being stuck in the smallest room ever was one thing, but being trapped in the smallest room ever and have claustrophobia is another.

The hedgehog was scared of being trapped. He was always free and running around, and if you wanted him to sit still for at least ten minutes, he'd be twitching the whole time. Even in his sleep he was restless; his feet would fidget once in a while as he dreamt of running, the wind in his quills.

But now, with a very sore back from trying to spindash into the metal wall numorous times and failing, he was forced to sit completely still. And it wasn't long before the walls were closing in on him and he started hypervenilating.

_I can't breathe... I-I need air! I need... My lungs..._

The poor hedgehog struggled for air to enter his lungs, but the walls were constricting him as his vision was fading to black from the darkness in the room who's walls were now supposedly moving.

It was all in the hedgehog's head, but he truly was terrified. He coudln't stand not helping himself. He got up and pushed the walls with all his might - note the walls weren't actually moving - but it failed to work.

"No! I need air! I need to breathe!" the hedgehog cried to no one imparticular. "I need space! Help!"

The blue one's heartbeat quickened and he started having a full-on panic attack. Screaming at the top of his lungs, then trying to take big gulps of air he has accidentally let loose.

The world was now completely black for the blue one. He unconciously continued to pound the walls, and giving up he slid to the floor in a sobbing heap, begging for freedom.

Then light. Light suddenly took the darkness away. He thought he was dead. But the door was swung open.

He looked in the doorway and there Shadow was, holding a key and a very beaten Eggman on the floor, with a few robot parts laying here and there.

Shadow knelt and slowly approached the smaller one, taking his hand gently, not wanting to make the blue one more claustrophobic than he already was.

"C'mon, Sonic. I got you." Shadow whispered, and Sonic lunged for the outside world, tears streaming down his face.

Shadow gave the poor teen space by scooching back a litte. He fought the urge to hug the sobbing boy, but he understood he just needed to breathe.

Sonic felt sick to his stomach. Before he can stop himself he vomited all over the floor, and he felt a comforting hand rub his back, and cooing in his ear, "Easy, Sonic, just breathe. Good, good you're almost done." It was the first time Shadow had ever said his real name, and Sonic took comfort in the fact.

When he was finished, he just laid backwards, breathing heavily. He gulped down any ounce of air that penetrated his lungs. And with a comforting black-furred hand gently rubbing his now aching stomach, he was at peace and his eyes started to droop.

Shadow smiled sadly at his peaceful state. He lifted the smaller hedgehog into his arms and whispered, "I never knew you were claustrophobic."

He looked to the fat man laying on his back, unconcious. _I better get out of here before the doctor wakes up..._

Running - err, skating...? - at supersonic speed, he looked to the blue one.

_Maybe I should tell him... _he thought.

So, it started off with a crush. Then it turned into a little more than that.

Now Shadow thinks it's love.

Love. What a word.

So lost in his deep thoughts, he barely noticed he had arrived Sonic's house.

Placing the speedster on the couch, he began to stroke his quills.

"I made a mistake I wish to never make again... I let him capture you..." Shadow whispered, feeling foolish talking to something that wouldn't answer.

"That will happen no more." He placed a soft peck on the forehead that lasted longer than he intended.

"I'll protect you..."

He yawned.

"I promise."

**D'awwwww :') that was cute. Send in your requests for D! :D**


	4. D is for Delicate

**Hey~! So, happy belated Haoween, everybody! How was it? Mine was awesome, but I got mostly chips ._.**

**What?! I'm too old for trick-or-treating? ...I know. But I still do it xD I'm probably gonna be trick-or-treating when I'm like... 60. Dress up like a kid or somethin'! xD**

**So this one was requested by ShadeTH9 Scourge and insaneshadowfangirl! Except, the concept of both request is different, so I just mixed them together! :)**

**D is for Delicate: That cocky smirk is a mask. Because sometimes, a hero breaks.**

The paintbrush slithered delicately over the smooth white board, bringing a beautiful splash of colour to the sunset that was being painted. Adding a final shade of yellow over the orange, Shadow the Hedgehog looked over his beautiful painting, sighing in content. Sonic would love it. Especially with all that's been happening to him lately.

The picture was of a breath taking meadow of white roses that rested on a hill, giving a perfect view of the sunset. There were trees with beautiful leaves that fell, the sunset giving them a November glow. On the other side of the hill was a beautiful view of the ocean. Two hedgehogs were present in the picture, the blue one sleeping on the black one's lap while cuddling a rose and the black one's fluffy chest fur, the black one kissing his blue counterparts head.

The place Shadow had painted, was the meadow that they went to all the time. It was even nicknamed their meadow. When one needed comforting, when they were feeling 'playful' (if ya know what I mean), or when they just wanted to cuddle and relax with each other, it was rarely at their houses, it all happening at the meadow. Even when they first became a couple...

He was sure Sonic would love the painting. Sonic's been going through a tough time... the painting of them in the meadow was from the other day, the first time Sonic had ever shown weakness to Shadow.

The first time Shadow had ever seen him cry.

Eggman had tried to kill Sonic in a fight about a week ago, but Tails had come in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

He ended up getting hit with the missile.

It took about a week of Sonic seeming totally numb, and kept denying anything or anyone that said his best friend, his lil' bro, was gone. Forever.

After that week was over, Shadow tried getting Sonic out of his house that he used to share with twin-tail. The door was unlocked, and he went in, and Sonic was sitting on the couch, cuddling a picture of him and Tails. Bawling his eyes out.

_The black hedgehog said nothing but scooped him up, kissed his face all over, ran to the meadow, sat him down and cuddled him._

_"It's impossible to forget, I understand, but you must move on," Shadow had whispered. "B-but I j-just c-c-can't!" And the sobs had overwhelmbed the blue puffball again._

_The poor hedgehog had been sobbing and shaking. When he had calmed down, Shadow picked a rose, gave it to him and smiled. _

_In his eyes, Sonic was tough, but at the same time, very delicate. Like a sheet of glass._

_Sonic wiped his tears and gave a sad smile back and took the rose. "Thank you, Shadow." he whispered, kissing him on the nose and settled into his lap._

_"I love you." The bigger one said, kissing the smaller one._

_And then he was fast asleep._

Once he was finished covering the painting with a white sheet, he picked up a small diamond ring that was part of his gift.

Skating out of his house, painting and a little black box in his hand, the black hedgehog finally arrived at his destination.

Her didn't even bother knocking, just barged in. Sonic was rocking himself in a wooden rocking chair, watching TV. He looked slightly better, but there was still sadness written in his eyes.

But when he saw who was at the door, his mouth curled into a sad smile. "Shadzie!" and Shadow was gently hugged.

"What you got there?" Sonic questioned, motioning to the little black box and covered board. "It's for you, my little Sonikku," Shadow chuckled, nuzzling his face in Sonic's neck cutely. "Really? Aww Shads, you shouldn't have!"

Shadow set the board down and took off the cover. Immediatly emerald eyes shimmered with tears of joy.

"Oh... S-Shadow... D-did you paint this...?" Sonic whispered with disbelief. "Yes, I did." The bigger one flashed him a soft smile. "I-It's... It's so beautiful..." Sonic pounced Shadow. "It's so beautiful! So, so beautiful..." Sonic squeezed the striped one's waist. "So precious..."

"You're more precious, Sonic," Shadow whispered, gently pushing Sonic off him. "So marry me."

And the black box was open, revealing the beautiful sparkling diamond ring. And Sonic immediately started sobbing. "O-of course I-I would!"

And they shared a passionate kiss.

Sonic was tough.

But delicate.

That was one of the many reason why Shadow loved him.

**Meh, I'm not really happy with this one. Tell me what you think? And send in requests for... Err... Wait a minute... *sings alphabet in my head* ABCD...E! Send requests for the letter E! :)**


	5. E is for Elaborate

**Hi! I'm so happy this little story is getting so much attention, thank you! I feel so ungrateful, you guys being awesome and giving suggestions while I just give you guys late updates. Sigh. I'm sorry, you're all awesome!**

**So, I got some really cool and creative responses for E, and I decided to go with Tails Luv-er's request, Elaborate! I found it was really cool! And I must admit; I fangirl'd a little bit when he reviewed :3 **

**Alright; E is for Elaborate: there's more to Shadow than meets the eye... Especially when Sonic is in danger.**

XXX

It was a usual day for Sonic and Shadow. Kicking, punching, racing, fighting, yelling. The usual. Comments about being the Ultimate, and cocky 'You're too slow!' comments filled the air as the two kept fighting.

"Hey, Shads! Why are you so _slow _today?!"

"Grr... Shut up, Faker!"

"Gee, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the-"

"Don't say it, you annoying-"

"Bed this morning!"

"That's it. Raaaa!"

Springing forward, Shadow tackled the smaller one, earning a yelp of fear, surprise, and pain from said hegehog.

Sonic managed to push Shadow off of him, but when he did, Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of Sonic stumbling back.

"Faker, watch out!"

Unfortunately for Sonic, the poor hedgehog only realized there was a cliff which led to rocky waves of death. Screaming in panic and pain as his ankle twisted as he slipped off the ledge of doom.

_"Faker!"_

"GAH!" Luckily, the smaller one clasped his shaking hand on a pointy rock. It cut his hand but the poor hedgie refused to let go.

"Shadow! Shadow please _help me up!"_

Shadow, who had covered his eyes due to suspense, slowly let them droop to his sides as realization sinked in.

_Sonic is in danger._

That seemed to make Shadow forget the world and spring toward the ledge.

Looking straight down the edge, the ebony could see the cobalt with big green eyes staring up at him, pleading. The weakness and fear that was evident on his face was enough for Shaow's heart to hurt.

Especially the small yelp of fear and pain that came from his mouth when he slipped, the rock slicing through the sensitive blue fur and blood trickling from the gash, making things more slippery and overall, difficult.

"Sonic, hang on!" Wait a minute, did he just call Faker _Sonic?!_

"Shadow, my hand hurts and I'm slipping!" the blue one called out desperately, trying to switch hands but failing when the rock went deeper into the cavity of the flesh, earning a... _squeal _of pain, just pain.

Shadow couldn't _take _it anymore! The sight of Sonic in pain... He couldn't bear it. Especially when he could clearly see his big green eyes watering... He had to help.

Getting on his knees, he reached is arm toward the shaking hedgehog as far as he could. Thankfully, it was enough.

"Hold on!" Sonic tightly grasped Shadow's hand, heart racing from suspense.

"Alright; how far is that rock into your hand?" Shadow asked firmly. Sonic winced when he tried to release his hand from the rock. "P-Pretty far..."

"Alright, that's not good news. I need you to try and take your hand from the rock. And make it quick! I'm not sure if it'll be painless though..."

Sonic gulped at the last statement. "O-Okay... P-promise you won't l-let go?"

Shadow looked him in the eye, and gripped Sonic's hand tighter for effect. "I _promise. _I would never let go."

And Sonic trusted him. Taking a shaky but deep breath, cobalt took ebony's advice and ripped his hand from the rock.

And screamed.

It was quick.

But _definately _not painless.

"Sonic!" Shadow called, seeing a tear slowly slide down colbalt's cheek. "Sonic, it's okay you'll be up soon and we'll get that checked out in no time, just breathe. I need you to stay calm and listen carefully, okay?"

Shadow spoke gently, trying his best to console the younger, distract him from the pain in his hand which probably needed stitches, and to give off an aura of comfort.

"O-Okay S-Shadow I t-trust you..." the younger sniffed.

"Good, good. Now, I need you to try to use your leg strength to climb up the wall." Shaow instructed calmly, even though inside he was freaking out.

But Sonic did as the elder said, both hands now tightly held onto Shadow's, Shadow being extremely careful for the wounded hand, and did a motion in which he was walking up the wall of dirt and rocks.

"Good job! Keep going, you can do it!" Shadow urged somewhat affectionately.

Finally, he made it to the top. Shadow sighed with relief and with a big tug, the hedgehog's collapsed in where Sonic was lying on top of Shadow, shaking like a leaf.

Without a word, Shadow sprang into action, ripping off his glove and gently removing Sonic's bloody one, Shadow began to carefully wrap his glove around the wound, muttering _'this definately needs to be stitched up...'_

"Are you okay, Faker?" Shadow asked gently, helping Sonic to his feet. "Y-yes... Thank you so much!" Sonic exclaimed, clinging to Shadow's neck.

Shadow slowly hugged back.

Sonic was sure of one thing.

He wasn't going to be thinking of Shadow as some emo hog or rough violent creature, but rather a gentle and somewhat caring soul.

There was more to Shadow than meets the eye.

XXX

**Aww, I had fun writing this one X3 I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, Tails Luv-er, but I'll clear a few things up. There's more to Shadow because Sonic thought he would laugh in his face and watch as he fell to the rocky waves of death. But he was actually fast to help him, caring and gentle with his hand. There was more to Shadow than meets the eye.**

**Now, I'll be updating this more often because I wanna get a Christmas request soon, maybe I'll get to M pretty soon and maybe one of you will suggest mistletoe? I dunno, I wanna do a Christmas related kinda thing. **

**So, review guys! Thanks so much for requesting! Sorry if I didn't get yours. Maybe if you request for F I'll pick you! I know what most of you naughty ones will suggest... ;)**


	6. F is for Falling

**Hey! Wow; we got far, we made it to F! *confetti falls from the ground and suddenly a random party hat appears on my head* err, okay maybe I over-reacted a bit. Heh heh :3**

**This was requested by SnuggleBunnyChanWasHere and Smokestep! Hope you like it, you two! :D**

**F is for Falling: This is just the beginning.**

**XXX**

Sonic lay in his bed, confused and heartbroken. All he could think about was his encounter with Shadow today... He sped over there, lonely and wondering if he could have a race, because for some reason all he could think about was racing with ebony. But when he refused, he tried again. And again. Until Shadow exploded.

_"Faker, for the last time, I'm NOT racing with you! Go find someone else to bother. Oh wait, that's why you came to me! Because nobody wants you here!"_

And Sonic had left.

The blue puffball didn't know exactly why those words bothered him so much, and why it seemed to be worse that they came from Shadow. Of all people to say that to him and have actually upset the puffball, it was Shadow.

Sonic should have been able to shrug it off. It _was _only Shadow, after all.

Then why did he care and want to please him so much?

_"Nobody wants you here!"_

Did that mean Shadow didn't like him? Could care less if Sonic was his 'friend' or not? Didn't want to be near Sonic at all?

Those three thoughts almost brought tears to the beautiful emerald eyes, but the were pushed back by a powerful force.

Why does he care?!

XXX

There was no denying Shadow felt something stab him as he shouted those words and seeing pain that you can only notice in the emerald eyes. Why had he said that?! If anything, he was excited to see the puffball again! But he just didn't like the way his heart fluttered.

And he wanted to shoot the butterflies so badly. How dare they violate his stomach?!

Besides, he was a bit cranky because he got no sleep the night before. The reason? The damn hedgehog!

Shadow sighed. It wasn't his fault. He shouldn't have practically shouted in his face that he was unwanted to the world! Shadow knew what that could do to as person. And he _definately _didn't want that to happen to poor little Sonic...

Shadow couldn't help it. He was so confused about his sudden want of affection from Sonic. But he really regretted yelling at him! He never wanted to hurt the poor guy... All he wanted was some company.

_'Damn it Shadow... You really messed up this time.'_

XXX

In the darkness of the night, Shadow's skates scraped the ground as he raced to Sonic's house. He shivered a little. Of course, there was a crazy snow storm. But he had to talk to Sonic if it was the last thing he'd do!

Finally a cozy little house with a lamp turned on sitting by the window came into view. Shadow smiled and picked up the pace a little.

When he was finally at the doorstep, he couldn't stop his knuckles from tapping the door.

The door slowly opened and a sleepy, unaware Sonic was in the frame, absentmindedly rubbing his eyes from sleep like a child would and his cute little muzzle wide open in a large yawn.

Shadow tried to restrain himself from glomping the little speedster. He just looked so _adorable!_

When Sonic finally realized who was at the door, his tired eyes suddenly brightened up and his lips curled into a toothy grin as he exclaimed, "Hey, Shadow!" He had morning voice, but it sounded enthusiastic and excited nonetheless.

From what Shadow can tell, he had just woken up. It was 10:00 PM, anyway. He felt slightly bad for possibly waking him up, but the excited ball of puff didn't seem to mind.

Again, Shadow was confused. Why was he so happy to see him? Shouldn't he be mad? He could tell he had hurt Sonic before. It had been pretty obvious by the way he ran away after, creating a sonic boom.

Shadow nodded once. "F- err, Sonic." Shadow noticed Sonic's slightly surprised expression when he hadn't called Sonic faker.

"Why don't you come in? You're turnin' white with all those snowflakes stuck to ya!" Sonic winked and gave his signature thumbs up. Shadow noticed his fur was almost completely white, and he was pretty cold.

Shadow nodded. "That would be... Nice."

Shadow and Sonic wanted to squeal.

"Come on in! You look freezin'!"

When Shadow walked into the cozy warm house, the smell of Sonic filled his nostrils. Such a wonderful smell...

"Want something to eat? Drink? Err, maybe a blanket? You're shivering." Sonic asked, giggling a little.

Shadow also noticed he was shivering. "A blanket would be nice, thank you. But I came to talk to you first."

Sonic smiled genuinly, making Shadow wanna shoot the butterflies again. _'Damn butterflies.' _ebony thought.

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

Shadow looked around nervously. He hasn't really thought of what to say. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I knew it had at least the slight affect on you, so don't deny it. And I just wanted to say that I never mesnt to hurt you. I was frustrated because..." Shadow trailed off, looking down with fear of being rejected.

Sonic noticed his discomfort and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, go on. I'm listening." Shadow sighed.

"Because I don't know what to think when... When I feel weird around you." Sonic looked confused.

"W-What kind of weird...?" The puffball whispered, expecting the bad kind of weird.

Shadow sighed, noticing what the blue blur was thinking and suddenly put a hand to his cheek, earning a gasp. "The kind of weird where I think I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Sonic gasped again. He couldn't believe his cute fuzzy ears! Shadow had felt... The same way?

"Shadow... I feel the same way..." Sonic whispered, nuzzling into the hand on his cheek.

"You... Do?" Sonic nodded and kissed his cheek.

This time Shadow let the butterflies be. He loved the feeling of Sonics lips on his cheek. He wondered if it would feel good on his own pair of lips...

Experimenting this, Shadow turned Sonic's head and kissed him square on the lips.

Pretty soon, they were passionately making out. Pulling a part for air, they rested their foreheads on each other, now a cute happy couple.

Sonic smiled and Shadow smiled lovingly at each other, their gazes long and full of passion and care.

Sonic purred at the hand stroking his quills and they both whispered an 'I love you...'

XXX

**Aaaaand, that's a wrap! Hope you liked it! :) leave comments for H! ShadeTH9 Scourge, I'll put your suggestion into thought for H... Sounds pretty cute!**

**Oh, and does anybody have a deviantART? I would LOVE if some of you did some fan art! It could be from ANY scene! Any one you'd like! I'd draw something myself, but right now I'm still practicing on my drawing skills and is right now a talentless slug.**

**Anyway, review! :3**


	7. G is for Glomp

**Hey! Um, sorry for the long authors note... So, um, it's Christmas eve tomorrow... That was pretty random considering that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. :P**

**Thanks to some people, I have noticed that I should go back to kindergarten and learn my ABC's, because last chapter I accientally asked for suggestions for H, when it was certainly G that comes after F. Oops. My mistake. xD**

**A lot of you have already sent suggestions for H, and once this chapter is up, I will take them into consideration. But THIS TIME, I ask for MORE suggestions for H. I'm so sorry for the mix up! I probably confused a lot of you; that's me, with my screw-ups. I've been messing everything up lately, and it's driving me insane. My grandmother having to spend Christmas in the hospital is not something I can sleep on, either. I apologize if I screw up this chapter, too. **

**^^ I just re-read all of that and realized how moody I sound right now. Sorry! I'm a girl; stuff like that will happen. Enough with that depressing crap; here's another thing I wanna talk to you about! My friend _Space Colony Ark _has asked for permission to do the same drabble outlet, but with different chapters (obviously). So, why don't you give that one a shot? Maybe give her some suggestions for B to get her started. :)**

**Alright, now I think we can go on with this chapter. This was requested by insaneshadowfangirl when I didn't have suggestions for G. Hope you like it! :P**

**G is for Glomp: Sonic and Shadow were sick of those glomps and kisses. That pink hedgehog has GOT to go.**

XXX

_"Soooooonic!"_

Shadow scowled at the utterly annoying voice of the pink _brat. _Again, she was showering him in a death-grip of a hug. Honestly, Shadow felt kinda bad for Sonic. He knew he couldn't _stand _that pink brat. And he could see the discomfort on his face as she nearly squeezed him to death. Sonic was _his. _There was nothing that was going to change that.

_'Especially that annoyance,' _Shadow spat in his head.

...Of course, nobody knew Sonic was his. At least not yet, anyway. Shadow didn't care if anyone knew. After all, Sonic's friends only care about Sonic. They didn't give a damn about him.

"Shadow, that's not true," Sonic would always tell him. "They care about you as much as they do to me, you just don't see it. Trust me, love."

Hmph. Well it sure didn't seem like it.

Still, Shadow wanted to wait until Sonic felt he was ready to come out to his friends. Which was fine, as long as he was happy. But right now he _really _wished he could snatch Sonic away from her and kiss him right in front of that face of hers. See her shocked expression.

When Sonic finally managed to slip away from Amy and hide until she was gone, ebony caught sight of azure slowly creeping out of the bush he was currently hiding in. Unfortunately for him - and much to Shadow's amusement - that bush happened to be a rose bush.

"Ugh..." Azure groaned in pain. "I got thorns all over me! Grr, she's really a thorn in the ass, if you ask me."

Shadow chuckled at his stupid pun and ran over to him. "Here, I'll help," Shadow said, gently pulling out the rose thorns from the delicate body.

"Thanks, Shads. Let's go home; I'm exhausted." By home, he meant Sonic's place, the one he shared with Tails. Tails happened to be out for the weekend, so Shadow and Sonic had been spending a lot of time together.

Ebony stroked his cheek. "Want me to start a bubble bath for you? I'll take it with you if you want."

Sonic nodded. "That would be nice..."

And the two sped off, Sonic in Shadow's arms.

XXX

The next day, _once again, _Amy was all up in Sonic's space bubble. But angrily this time.

"SONIIIIC! YOU MISSED OUR DAAAATE!"

Sonic looked around nervously. "W-What date...?"

Was Sonic scared of _her? _No, not one bit! Was he scared of the _hammer? _Oh, yeah. That's what uneases him.

"The date at Twinkle Park! You _know _cute couples get in free!"

Shadow scoffed from the tree he was watching them from. Her?! With _HIS _Sonic? Puh-lease! Him and Sonic were a wonderful couple.

"Hey, I never agreed to no date!" Sonic said, gaining a bit of courage. He spotted the tree Shadow was in. If the hammer was brought out, he'd step in...

Right?

A sudden eerily pleasant smile curled onto pink's features as she whipped her hammer out from... Wherever she keeps that huge-ass thing.

"Are you talking back to me, Sonikku?"

"Isn't that how communication works?"

**_WHAM!_**

The sound was made by the hammer hitting Shadow's hand, his two arms and body separating Sonic and the deadly hammer of doom.

"Wha- Shadow?! Get out of the way; this is none of your business!" Amy stuttered, head turning as red as a tomato.

"Oh, actually Rose, I think it is. You see, you're making my boyfriend uncomfortable. I'm not too happy with that, because if he's not happy, I'm not happy."

That caught Amy off-guard. "B-Boyfriend?!"

Shadow wrapped an arm around the curve of Sonic's waist. "You heard me. We're in love. He's sick of your kissing, demanding dates, and especially those utterly deadly glomps you shower him with. He'd _much _rather be glomped by me!"

Amy crossed her arms, her piko-piko hammer mysteriously disappearing. "Prove it!"

Shadow shrugged. "If you insist."

He romantically dipped azure, capturing his lips in passion. A sharp gasp could be heard from the pink girl. What frightened her the most was that Sonic wasn't even minding he was being kissed by Shadow! His arms were wrapped around his neck and his lips were puckered against Shadow's in bliss.

He was actually _kissing back._

Amy tried to stutter out something, anything, but she found that she couldn't.

She ran away with tears in her eyes.

Shadow let Sonic back up from his position where he was being supported by Shadow's arm strength. "Thanks, Shads! But maybe you coulda let her down a little easier...?"

Shadow chuckled. "She'll be fine. Now I feel like relaxing with my most favorite person in the world. You up for that?" Sonic chuckled.

"You bet."

Shadow grabbed Sonic's cheeks and brought his face closer to his, foreheads resting on each other. "You're _mine. _Don't forget that."

Sonic smiled lovingly. "As long as you don't forget that you're mine."

XXX

**Crappy chapter is crappy. Well, nevermind; I'll just say merry Christmas since I finished writing this at 1:30 and started at 11. Yeah, I get distracted easily... xD**

**So...**

**MEEEEEERYYYYY CCCHHHHRRRRIIIISSSSTTTTMMMMA AAASSSS! And a happy new year. Hey, we all survived the end of the world! :D**

**And for those who said they would maybe do some fan art, alright! :D Let me know if you do! :) The links will be on my profile and if possible, in the story!**

**Now; THIS TIME, send your requests in for H. Again, I apologize for the mix up last chappie! *blushes***

**Happy Holidays!**


	8. H is for Heat

**ALL IS WELL GUISE :D Thanks for all the support, My gandma is fine, and I'm not a worrywart so updates should be much faster this time. I promise! Sorry for the long wait; but at least I'm not grumpy cat anymore! Let's get the show on the road!**

**This was requested by ShadeTH9 Scourge! Thanks for requesting!**

**H is for Heat: Sonic is on heat. It's never fun. But being with Shadow makes his need a lot stronger, and just might not be able to hold it in anymore. **

**NOTE: When an animal is on it's heat, it means it has the urge to mate everything that moves... Like example, when your un-fixed dog starts humping your feet under a blanket because they moved. (Only me?... Well it happens!) But for Mobians - in my messed up logic - even if it's a guy on his heat, it's as if he's on his man-period, but without the bleeding part. Like PMS, moodswings, cramps, etc... But they're mostly grumpy because they can't mate anything. And then they go to sad, happy,angry again, etc... Basically like a girl PMSing. Just thought I'd explain that before we go on ;P**

XXX

Shadow woke up with a yawn, looking over at his lover in the bed next to him. He was still in a deep slumber, emerald eyes hidden beneath blue eye-lids and his mouth opened slightly, creating small snores, but adorable nonetheless. Shadow chuckled, surprised he wasn't drooling.

He decided to let Sonic sleep instead of literally dragging him out of bed and got up, throwing the covers off himself. He felt slightly more satisfied when he cracked his bones a little, stretching high. He bent down and kissed azure gently on his extremely sensitive temple, knowing it was his favorite place to be kissed and smiled at the cute grin that appeared in his loves sleep. He soon found Sonic stretching out, taking up the whoole bed and cuddling Shadow's pillow tightly to his chest and rolled his eyes before heading to the kitchen.

Long after, Sonic came into the room with bed quills and glassy eyes while rubbing his tummy and groaning. He flopped down in the seat next to Shadow. "Good morning, Sonic," Shadow greeted quietly, before noticing the scowl on his face. "Are you okay?"

Sonic groaned. "No. I'm so hungry I can eat the house, my stomach feels like someone's stabbing me, and I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad and I feel like... I'm gonna stop here before I get into _details, _but long story short, I'm on my Heat."

Shadow made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded in understanding. Shadow has never been on his Heat, he has been created, not born, so he has already been through... Puberty, I guess one can call it. I mean, have you HEARD his voice?! It's all low and sexy. Ahem, anyway...

"I'm sorry to hear that... Is there anything I can do?" Shadow asked, rubbing azure's back.

Smiling softly and giggling, Sonic snuggled closer to Shadow. "You can keep rubbing my quills like that..."

Shadow smiled and went slower and gentler. He loved seeing Sonic relaxed, it made him feel good knowing he was able to make his lover feel as good. Sonic started purring, face turning a rosy red as he cuddled into Shadow's tuff of chest fur.

Sonic suddenly realized what was happening to him... He was on his heat, and being touched so gently and carefully was slowly making him-

"S-Shadow, I think I'm hungry." he whispered, stopping himself before things got out of hand. He wasn't quite sure how Shadow would feel if he randomly whispered he wanted him. And to be honest, he wasn't so sure he was ready, no matter how painful your heat can be.

Shadow smiled at him. "What would you like? I'll make it." Sonic twirled his fingers in Shadow's chest fur.

"Chilli dogs?" Shadow chuckled.

"For breakfast?" Ebony asked, flicking Sonic's nose. Sonic pouted. "Yes, for breakfast."

Shadow sighed before gently pushing Sonic off his lap and head to the kitchen.

XXX

Two days have gone by and Sonic has been getting worse. Just one touch can send him off the edge, and because of that he has been avoiding Shadow. It hurt, he can only stay away from his knight in ebony armour for so long. He can tell Shadow has been starting to get hurt from it, too and it was killing Sonic. But if he got too excited, he was scared he would force Shadow into something he didn't want to do.

Then Sonic would start thinking. He would wonder if Shadow loved him enough to help him. If he loved him enough to... Take him. He wanted Shadow. But, would that be rushing things?

His cramps have gotten worse, too, but whenever Shadow offered to rub his stomach, he had to decline.

It had never been this bad before! He didn't understand! Maybe it was because he truly loved Shadow...?

Yes. His need for Shadow has been making his other need stronger.

XXX

Day four. Sonic didn't know he could take much more. His need was so strong, it was getting painful. He has had enough. He loved Shadow...

Sonic was sitting on his bed, confused and... In need. Shadow had chose either the right or wrong time to show up.

"Hey," Shadow said softly. Sonic smiled. "Hi!"

"Sonic, baby... You know I love you... Right?" Sonic nodded. "Then why do you seem so... Distant lately?" Sonic sighed.

"I just... I get this need whenever you touch me... It's gotten so strong... And I just don't want to force you into something... Don't feel offended, I love you so much." Shadow sighed.

Ebony sat next to his lover. "Sonic, you know I would do anything for you. And I love you as much to go all the way with you. If you want to, get me. Okay?" Shadow asked, reaching out his hand to stroke azure's quills, but hesitating.

Sonic smiled, feeling genuinely touched. "You're too good to me..." he whispered. He took Shadow's hesitating hand and put it on his own hip and scootched closer to Shadow. Shadow stared into the beautiful emeralds of the smaller and leaned in to kiss him.

Both hands on his hips, Shadow could feel the temperature on his lovers skin rising and in return, Shadow began to get a little hot at how hot Sonic was.

Shadow smirked before whispering into a cobalt ear, "I want you too."

XXX

Sonic awoke on Shadows chest, his fur a wonderful pillow. The night before had been so special. The nagging feeling was gone, replaced with love and fullness. It had been so precious, the night filled with gentle touches, whispered promises, and sweet, sweet love.

When the younger looked up, he was already being smiled at with ruby eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

Sonic smiled when he was kissed on the temple. His favorite spot. "Good morning." in return, Sonic kissed Shadow's nose. "Thank you. I'm so sorry if you felt forced-"

"Hey. I didn't feel forced," Shadow held the smallers face in his hands. "I loved every moment of it. You were wonderful, and I regret nothing, you hear me? I just hope I didn't hurt you..." Sonic shook his head.

"No. No, you were great." the blue one smiled.

"I love you..." "I love you too."

**Im sorry guys, I keep throwing you crappy chapters with terrible characterization and horrible patience because of auto-correct... My laptop isn't working and I cracked my phone so I'm writing this on my brothers iPod touch -.- so irritating. And I'm half asleep, but I feel determined to get this out. I must have fallen asleep writing this twice... I'm sorry you guys deserve better than this and I'm a terrible person. I genuinely feel bad.**

**Anyway, despite the crappiness, I hope you guys be patient before I post an actual GOOD chapter with GOOD characterization... This was awful. SORRY YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**Ill update soon! I swear :) review? Flame all you want, yadda yadda yadda. Send requests for I :) promise faster update! Again, I apologize. **


End file.
